Jade Eden
Jade Eden es una Fanloid Hispana perteneciente a el grupo de Fanloids Verificados "FWHC" y a el grupo Dōtekiloid. Es reconocida principalmente por ser una de las fanloids-no-oficiales más antiguas de la wiki, una de las fanloids-no-oficiales más famosas en su época, y por ganar el puesto de "Best Fanloid 2015". Su nombre hace referencia a la piedra jade y a su color favorito, mientras que su apellido hace alusión a el paraíso. Por lo que su nombre puede tener varias traducciones literales, como: "Piedra preciosa en el paraíso", "Piedra preciosa del paraíso" '(La traducción favorita), "Paraíso color jade", "Paraíso color verde", "Paraíso que brilla como un jade". Datos Biográficos *Fecha de Nacimiento: 11/06. *Aniversario en la wiki: 02/02. *Tipo de sangre: 0- Mutante. *Numero favorito: 15. *Numero de serial: J4D3-3D3N. *Signo de serial: Chorchea negra. *Comida favorita: Queso. *Cosa favorita: Un peluche que Juni le regalo. *Gama de colores: Verde-Negro-Blanco-Dorado-Cyan. *Edad: 19. Personalidad Suele comportarse cual niña de 12 años, llorona, tierna, infantil. Ella suele hacer comentarios muy idiotas todo el tiempo, y también toma la mayoría de las cosas como una juego, pero las cosas que son súper serias, las toma como tales. Aparenta ser una chica muy estúpida e infantil, cuando en realidad es una chica con un gran coeficiente intelectual. A pesar de no ser lo que aparenta, igual siempre sigue siendo muy dulce. Su mayor problema es su bipolaridad, la cual hace que, al enojarse, su furia sea tal que llega al punto de querer matar a el origen de su enojo, pero esto se contra arresta al ser muy cobarde, ya que tiende a asustarse por cualquier cosa. Su clase favorita en la escuela es Ingles y es mala alumna para las matemáticas. Demuestra su debilidad por las comidas saladas, lo que a menudo juega como factor de distracción Jade. Le gustan tanto los quesos que los incluye dentro de sus "pasatiempos" en su perfil, y le disgustan la crema y el café. Aunque normalmente es una chica muy dulce y de muy buen carácter, Jade muestra un lado malvado de su personalidad cada vez que se enoja. Se define a sí misma como una Yandegire, aunque tambien suele tomar actitudes del tipo Bokukko. Jade es también una chica muy segura de sí misma. Historia 'Creacion: 'Como personaje:' La creación del personaje se remonta a mediados de Julio del Año 2008. Se hizo principalmente su diseño basado en el personaje de Mortal Kombat que tambien le da nombre. Al prinipio el diseño era sin el flequillo que le divide la cara, pero al conocer a Miku Hatsune, la creadora le agrego una version corta del flequillo, el cual fue creciendo más y más con el tiempo. Se hizo conocida por aparecer en los "Pequeños Dramas CDM" vestida como Miku Hatsune, y mas tarde, como personaje de fondo en videos de los descontinuados "Meloncaloids". 'Como Fanloid:' El 31/01/2013, desde el programa Audacity, se creó su primera canción: I=Fantasy. El 02/02/2013 se publicaron sus primeras 7 canciones, siendo "The Dissapearance of Eden Jade" la primera en aparecer (Sin embargo, se sigue diciendo que I=Fantasy es su primera cancion, ya que fue la primera cancion que "cantó"), ademas de ser esta la fecha en la que fue lanzada. El 10/02/2013 sacó su primera canción 50% original, llamada "Eden Territory", siendo esta su versión de la canción de Kasane Teto. Durante todo 2013 fue avanzando y ganando fama como fanloid, incluso llegando en antenerse siempre entre los primeros puestos de los mas visitados y siendo editada diariamente. En ese mismo año fue candidata a la mejor fanloid del año, quedando la votación inconclusa ya que nunca se sacó a los ganadores. Ese año tambien fue agregada a la nueva categoría de "Fanoid Legendario" (Aunque esta ya fue borrada). El 02/02/2014 cumplió un año como Fanloid-No-Oficial. El 01/03/2014 sacó su segunda canción 50% original, llamada "Animo" y cantada junto a la descontinuada fanloid "Meroru Dinoha". Esta canción fue sacada como una despedida hacia la última nombrada. Desde mediados de 2014 a principios de 2016 quedó un tanto abandonada, pero sin embargo, siguio participando en distintos proyectos, la mayoria liderados por Evolution Sethley. A finales de 2014 fue nominada como Personaje Más Trabajado de ese año, pero no logró ganar el 1er puesto. El 02/02/2015 cumplió dos años como Fanloid-No-Oficial El 19/12/2015 fue elegida como la "2015´s Best Fanloid", a pesar de su poco trabajo durante estos periodos. Esto fue lo que incitó a su masutaa de volver al projecto de los fanloids. Un día antes de su aniversario de 3 años, el 01/02/2016, se conoció que fue agragada al grupo de fanloids verificados conocido como FWHC. El 02/02/2016 cumplió 3 años como Fanloid-No-Oficial, convirtiendose en uno de los fanloids mas antiguos de la wiki. El 21 de Febrero 2016 fue "re-lanzada", con el cover de "All Because Of You" de la artista rusa ex integrante del grupo "t.a.T.u.", Julia Volkova; anunciandose la salida de su primer álbum "Reborn". El álbum fue publicado el 11/06/16. 11 días despues, el 22/06/16, se anunció su segundo álbum "Twelve Capital Colors", el cual fue publicado el 19/09/16. Otros 6 días despues, el 25/09/16, fue publicado en su canal de Youtube Oficial la canción "30 Minutes", cover de la banda t.a.T.u., cantada junto a Castgronecton Makaii, con una portada titulada "Memento Mori". Un día despues se confirmó que "Memento Mori" sería su tercer álbum. El álbum fue lanzado el 05/10/16, 10 días despues de aber sido publicada su primera canción. 'Personaje:' Ella nació en Argentina el 11 de Junio en 1997. Ella tiene una familia millonaria, pero actualmente de ella queda su hermano, Jake Eden. Ella y su hermano fueron enviados a un orfanato en 2004, ya que su tía era muy pequeña (en ese momento ella tenia 15) para cuidarlos. A falta de su voz, nadie la quería adoptar, y cuando querían adoptar a su hermano, el hacia un escándalo para hacer que lo adopten junto a Jade, pero siempre cambiaban de opinión. En 2005 ellos, hartos de nunca ser adoptados, escaparon y comenzaron a viajar a varios países del mundo escapando de la policía. De tantos países, en 2011 llegaron por primara vez a Japón. Aquí llega una de las partes mas importantes de su llegada a fanloid: Ella, al llegar a Tokio tenia 13 años. Pero a esta y a su hermano no les fue bien, ya que no encontraban una vivienda para alquilar. Un día de lluvia, Miku los encontró sentados en una banca y se hizo amiga de Jade y Jake y los dejo alojarse en la casa Hatsune. Allí conoció a los Hatsune (menos a Sumoru, ya que no existía). En su estancia en Japón conoció a una chica llamada Lia, con la que formo amistad muy rápidamente.Miku también ayudo a Jade proveeniendole, de alguna manera, una voz para que ella pueda hablar. Jade muy agradecida le escribió una canción, que todavía guarda en una cajita de "Recuerdos importantes". También adopto a un gato al que mágicamente, por instinto -según ella- le puso Neonidas, aunque siempre le dice Neon. Pero a fines de 2011 la policía los encontró y ellos 2 escaparon hacia Francia. Volvió a Japón el 31/01/13. Al momento de llegar, por esas razones mágicas, se encontró con Miku, quien la llevo a Fanloid, ya que dijo que Jade tenia futuro como cantante. Luego de unos días, se entero de que su amiga Lia había muerto. Y por eso muchas veces canta canciones muy tristes. A finales del 2013, la volvieron a encontrar, pero no para llevársela por que se había escapado, sino por que la habían adoptado, pero luego intento convencer a los policías para poder quedarse con Jake, y lo logro. Ahora vive felizmente con sus amigos, en Japón. Diseño 'Rasgos' Posee un largo cabello, el cual es lacio, negro azabache, y tiene un largo tal que le llega hasta debajo de las rodillas. Sus ojos son color verde oscuro, que cambian a rojo oscuro al enojarse. Su piel es muy pálida, casi blanca. 'Vestimenta' Suele utilizar un vestido verde, cortado por el medio hasta llegar a el ombligo. El largo del vestido es hasta la mitad del muslo, y al final está decorado con una cinta nerga. Las mangas del vestido cubren todo el brazo y terminan como un guante, cubriendo el dedo medio. Lleva botas verdes largas con suelas negras. Por debajo del vestido, utiliza un top deportido negro y un short negro, el cual casi nunca es visible. En la cabeza lleva unos audifinos con los colores verde, magenta, y cyan. Sobre el vestido tiene un cinturon marrón que tiene las letras "JE" en paladio verde, y las letras "FWHC" en oro. Gustos y disgustos 'Gustos' *El color verde (y sus derivados). *Cantar. *Bailar. *Participar en shows en vivo. *Ser reconocida. *Pasa el tiempo con sus amistades. *El queso. *Géneros de música pesados y japoneses, más aún si es una mezcla de ambos. 'Disgustos' *El estereotipo de diva o Himedere. *El color rosa. *El café. *La crema. *Payasos Frases *¡Esta es MI casa! *¿¡Como que "diva"!? ¡Yo soy una "ANTI Diva"! Música I=Fantasy * Youtube Run * Youtube Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder (ft. Jake Eden) * Youtube * Youtube Versión Proyect Diva - Con Camille Mort. Hide and Seek * Youtube Caramelldancen *'Youtube' World is mine * Youtube The Dissappearance of Jade Eden * Youtube A Girar * Youtube (Con Camille Mort) Re Act * Youtube (Con Danna y Ukita) Levan Polkka * Youtube Melt * Youtube Love is War * Youtube Triple Baka * Youtube (Con Juni Di Mague y Airi Hatsune) Love and Joy * Youtube Just be Friends * Youtube Esta canción fue especial de San Valentin en 2013. Never Forget * Youtube (Este video esta dedicado para Rinmaiden.) White Flag * Youtube (Versión Jade) Matryoshka * Youtube (Con Camille Mort) All Because Of You * Youtube All About Us * Youtube (Con Hayato Kiyoshi) The Fox * Youtube (Con Fanne Hero) It’s Been so Long * Youtube Telephone * Youtube (Con CYBER DIVA) Bang Bang * Youtube (Con Mai y Towako) Burn * Youtube Rosas * Youtube Blank Space * Youtube World is Mine (English Ver.) * Youtube Colgando En Tus Manos * SoundCloud (Con Mei Ling) Everybody’s Fool * Youtube Dollhouse * Youtube Song of an Eared Robot * Clyp (Con todo FWHC) Álbumes Reborn= thumb|320px Artículo Principal:Reborn *'Fecha:' 11 de Junio de 2016. *'Autor:' DynamicP *'Caratula:' DynamicP *'Canciones:' #All Because of You (Yulia Volkova) #All About Us (t.a.T.u.) #The Fox (Ylvis) #It's Been so Long (The Living Tombstone) #Telephone (Lady GaGa ft. Beyoncé) #Bang Bang (Jessie J ft Ariana Grande & Nicky Minaj) #Burn (Ellie Goulding) #Rosas (La Oreja de Van Ghogh) #One Last Time (Ariana Grande) #Blank Space (Taylor Swift) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescense) #Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez) #Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA) #Hello (Adele) #Criminal (Britney Spears) #I Wanna Go (Britney Spears) #No Hablaré de mi Amor (Hércules) #Más Fuerte que Vos (Rebecca Sugar y Stelle) #Zombie (The Cranberries) #Break Free (Ariana Grande) #Counting Stars (One Republic) #Focus (On Me) (Ariana Grande) #Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera) Descargar |-| Twelve Capital Colors= thumb|320px Artículo Principal:Twelve Capital Colors *'Fecha:' 19 de Septiembre de 2016 *'Autor:' DynamicP *'Caratula:' DynamicP *'Canciones:' #Rolling Girl (Wowaka) #Imitation (Heavenz) #Two Faced Lovers (Wowaka) #Kūsō Mesorogiwi (Yousei Teikoku) #Brain Revolution Girl (Maretu) #Crazy #Secret Police (Buriru-P) #Get Lucky (Daft Punk) #Envy Catwalk (Tohma) #Circus Monster (Circus-P) #World Is Mine (Supercell) #PON PON PON (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) #MR. Music (Rerulili/Ronchiino/Pepe/KagomeP) Descargar |-| Memento Mori= thumb|320px Artículo Principal:Memento Mori *'Fecha:' 05 de Octubre de 2016 *'Autor:' DynamicP *'Caratula:' DynamicP *'Canciones:' #30 Minutes (Con Castgronecton Makaii) (t.a.T.u.) #White Flag (Dido) #Bi☣hazard (Crusher-P/Circus-P/MystSaphyr) #Hide And Seek (Ho-Ong-i) #Chandelier (SIA) #Just Give Me A Reason (Con Kuroi Towa) (P!nk ft. Nate Ruess) #La Llorona (Con Jake Eden) (TSutauseries/Steampianist) #Matryoshka (Con Utane Koto (Hachi) #Love The Way You Lie (Con Kuroi Towa) (Eminem ft. Rhianna) #Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) Descargar |-| Adapt Or Perish= thumb|320px Artículo Principal:Adapt or Perish *'Fecha:' 13 de Octubre de 2016 *'Autor:' DynamicP *'Caratula:' DynamicP *'Canciones:' #Paganos (TwentyOnePilots (Canción) & DynamicP (Letra)) #I=Fantasy (Spanish Ver.) (Shepherd Amba, "Hitman" Bang, C.W.Yang) #Electric Angel (Yasuo-P) #Acute (Con Magane Hana y Haru) (Kurousa-P) #Just Be Friends (Dixie Flatline) #Toxic (Britney Spears) #Sintetizador Feliz (Con Fanne Hero) (EasyPop) #Promise (Con Gaiia Takenabe) (Samfree (QEPD)) Descargar |-| rEvolution= thumb|320px Artículo Principal:rEvolution *'Fecha:' 04 de Diciembre de 2016 *'Autor:' DynamicP *'Caratula:' DynamicP *'Canciones:' #575 (Perfume) #Tiempo (TwentyOnePilots (Canción) & DynamicP (Letra)) #The Disappearance of Jade Eden (Bousou-P) #I=Nightmare (Spanish Ver.) (Ho-ong-i (Canción) & DynamicP (Letra)) #Circus Monster (Circus-P) #The Greatest (SIA) #Leyenda de la Luz de Luna (DALI) #Give It 2 Me (Madonna) #Akatsuki Arrival (Con Kurai Sara) (Last Note, Nakanishi & H.J. Freaks) #Daft Punk (Con Kashotane Pyku, Fanne Heroni, & Hayato Kiyoshi) (Pentatonix) #'Ride (TwentyOnePilots) (BONUS TRACK)' Descargar |-| EDEN= thumb|320px Artículo Principal:EDEN *'Fecha:' 31 de Diciembre de 2016 *'Autor:' DynamicP *'Caratula:' DynamicP *'Canciones:' #Eden (ATOLS) #Love is War (Supercell) #I=Fantasy (Shepherd Amba, "Hitman" Bang, C.W.Yang) #Gocha Gocha Urusee! (Owata-P) #1,2 Fanclub (Con Juni Di Mague) (Mikito-P) #Catch Me If You Can (JAP) (Girls Generation) #Cath Me If You Can (KOR) (Girls Generation) #Meltdown (Kuma) #Romeo and Cindirella (Doriko) #Cendrillon (Orange) #Triple Baka (LamazeP) #Melt (Supercell) #Out of Eden (Orange) Descargar Relaciones Vocaloid *'Miku Hatsune': Se conocen desde hace 2 años, se quieren como hermanas. Miku le dio una voz para que cante yla hospedo en la casa Hatsune durante 2011. Por su parte, Jade siempre la ayuda en lo que necesita, ya que ella dice "No se como agradecerte por darme una voz". *'Rin Kagamine': Rin siempre agradece que Jade este protegiendo a su hermana, pero tambien odia tanto que, casi siempre por culpa de Jade, Aiko vaya al hospital mas seguido desde que la conoció. *'Len Kagamine': Lo mismo con Rin, pero ellos se pelean porque Jade odia que Len sea pervertido. *'KAITO': Casi no lo conoce porque nunca se lo encuentra. Pero cuando el se pone de pervertido, Jade dice que lo haría besar el suelo en 30 segundos... y es verdad... (ya lo hizo 2 veces) *'MEIKO': Meiko la quiere mucho, porque Jade la protege a ella cuando hace yuri con Somura y alguien las quiere matar o algo así. *'Galaco': Jade hizo, sin exito, todo lo que puedo para que no la desactiven. Por su parte, Galaco le agradece todo lo que hace por ella. *'Maika': Ambas se hablan en español todo el tiempo, Maika quiere proveer a alguien Meloncaloid y Jade la esta ayudando en eso. *'Gumi': Astan encantadas con el verde. Gumi le hace mechas a Jade con tinte verde. Y Jade le cose ropa para ponerse cuando canta. Fanloid *'Juni Di Mague': Juni y Jade son las típicas BBF y siempre andan juntas, están mas juntas que gemelas siamesas. Jade le cose los cosplay de HDA y Juni siempre la acompaña para vivir siempre grandes aventuras. Generalmente se llaman "Manita" "Imotto/Onee" "Amiga" y una vez se dijeron "Compinche". *'Camille Mort': Jade detesta que Camy pelee siempre con ella, ya sea por los chicos, o por los gustos de muscia (Jade es Rockera y Camy Popstera), o por los colores (Verde v.s. Rojo) Pero siempre se ayudan mutuamente. Ambas tienen un "equipo" llamado "Las Bella Chicks". *'Airine hatsune': Jade principalmente la conoció como Lia. Ambas formaron una gran amistad debido a que tenían algo en común: Ambas estuvieron en un orfanato. Cuando Jade se entero de la muerte de Lia ella se deprimió demasiado, por esto muchas de sus canciones son baladas. A los días conoció a Airine y le encontró cierto parecido psiquico con Lia y al rato se sintieron como hermanas. Jade no sabe nada de su pasado como Lia. *'Jake Eden': Tienen una relacion muy amistosa, Jake siempre le enseña a Jade a hacer chocolates para darle a sus amigos. *'Akita Neru': Jade siempre la ayuda para que se junte mas con Len. *'Sakura Yoshida': Ella y Sakura hacen covers Juntas todo el tiempo. Apesar que se conoces desde hace poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas y fandublan muchas canciones de Rin y Miku (Espero que nunca hagan "Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen") *'Mandarina Citri': Jade es la idola de Mandarina. De vez en cuando estas salen para ser teloneras de shows de los vocaloid. Por mucho que se diviertan, Jade tambien le enseña a Mandarina todo lo que ella hizo para ser quien es, pasos que Mandarina intenta seguir. *'Takara Sora': Jade y Sora van juntas a pasear a sus mascotas, aunque Maya siempre persogue a Neon por todas partes, y ellan en vez de pararlos, comienzan a reirse a carcajadas. Dentro de todod son muy buenas amigas. *'Magane Hana': Jade opina que Hana es una muy buena muchaha y que es una chica muy kawaii. Le gusta mucho el significado de nombre. *'Nako Akaine': Jade recien lo conoce y puede que ambos tengan dificultades en su relacion amistosa, ¡pero Jade nunca pierde esperanzas! *'Kurusuki Miyune': Son muy buenas amigas, ellas comparten personalidades (Aunque Jade aveces llega al extremos de sus caracteristicas). *'Fanne Hero': Hija adoptiva. *'Unravel y Yunkit': A Jade no le gusta la idea de que ambas provinieran de un circo, pero cuando se junta con ellas igualmente se divierte. *'Hayato Kiyoshi': Ella anima a Hayato cuando lo ve bastante triste e intenta sacarle una sonrisa, aunque Hayato siempre sea un poco terco. Jade ha sido una de las pocas que le ha visto sonreir. *'Utane Koto': Buenas amigas, suelen hacer covers acapella de Hatsune Miku de la nada cuando estan aburridas *'Shikku Meigetsu': Buenas amigas. Se la pasan haciendo toneladas de cosas infantiles, y suelen practicar arquería juntas *'Azuru Raine': Jade siempre insiste en querer hacerla reir, pero termia poniendose mal porque, en lugar de hacerla reir, la hace molestarse más. UTAU: *Teto Kasane: A Jade le agrada mucho pasar el tiempo cantando con Teto, ya que sus voces se parecen. *Defoko: Se pelean porque a Jade no le gustan las armas de fuego Configuración de Voz Esta fanloid es de USO LIBRE, lo cual significa que cualquier usuario puede usar su configuración para hacer canciones. |-|Original e Inglés= Puede aplicarse a todas las versiones de Hatsune Miku, tanto appends como English. |-|Español= Appends Ella ya posee todos los Appends de Miku: Solid, Dark, Sweet, Soft, y Vivid, pero también posee los suyos propios. |-|Append @¬ (Cho Ku Rei)= |-|Append 才与 (Sai Yo)= EN PROGRESO |-|Append α (Alpha)= EN PROGRESO |-|Append Ω (Omgea)= EN PROGRESO 'Apariciones' *'Concierto en Vivo Fanloid': Un concierto en vivo realizado en febrero de 2013, mediante MMD. Allí cantó las canciones: **Diva Desu **World is Mine **Electric Angel **Romeo and Cindirella **Magnet **The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku *'Best Fanloid 2015': Fue la ganadora de los premios. Galería Galería de imágenes diseñadas para Jade Eden. Oficial= Jade Eden ^^.png|Diseño Original Jade 2014 new style.jpg|Diseño de 2014 Jade Fanloid Render PNG short.png|Nuevo diseño JadeRender.png|Render Jade_Render_3.png|Diseño 2017 Jade Eden BOXART.png|Boxart de la Fanloid 2016 Jade Eden BOXART V II.png|Boxart de la Fanloid 2016 (Versión II) Jade_Eden_BOXART_V_III.png|Boxart de la Fanloid 2017 Jade_Eden_BOXART_V_III_Lateral.png|Boxart de la Fanloid 2017 (Lateral) Jade Eden LOGO FULL.png|Logo Oficial de Jade Eden Jade Eden LOGO.png|Logo en Alfabeto Occidental Jade Eden LOGO Japones.png|Logo en katakana japonés Jade Eden LOGO Japones hiragana.png|Logo en hiragana japonés Jade Eden Logo coreano.png|Logo en coreano Jade Eden LOGO Chino.png|Logo en chino Jade Cheid Eden.png|Cheid Eden Jade_append_power.png|Append Power Jade_Eden_Append_@¬.png|Append @¬ |-| Fan Art= Hikari 3.jpg|Jade y Max para hikari (por Max) -w-.png|Mi version del Invent de Jade y Aiko (Ginyang 98) Jade and neko shitai.png|Jugando con Shitai cuando el era un gato Jade_Eden_By_Kaarlah.PNG|Un regalito de parte de la usuaria de DeviantArt Kaarlah Meme 16.png|Esto le va a marcar la vida por completo.... Jade and mileena (tsu and jade).jpg|ConTsu vestidas como las del Mortal Kombat (Jade cosplayando a Jade)(Por Yoru Hana) jadeeden_by_ikemetal-d6oaj5b.png|Mi vercion de MIku! (Gracias Ike-kun!) Jade pony.png|Jade Versión Pony (Hecha por Ella Jacobi) Jade y Sakura Colorful X Melody.jpeg|Jade y Sakura Colorful X Melody JadeWallpaper.png|DOREMIFASOLLASIDO (Wallpaper hecho por Sakura) Makaii,jade y sakura.jpg|Onii-Yukaii Jade,sakura y Makaii ver. pokemon.png|en pokemon Girls base by yami tori44-d2w7i6x.png|Jade con las Kuroi en su pijamada Jade_Eden_y_Hamiko_Shadaloo.png|Aqui esta Jade con su amiga Hamiko Jade Eden.jpg|La figura de Jade (Gracias Paula!) Figma Jade Eden 2014.jpg|La figura de Jade 2014 (Por Ruke) JadexTowa.jpg |-| Otro= Jade y Jake.PNG|Jade y su hermano Jake Jade As Miku.PNG|Nuestra querida Jade haciendo cosplay de Miku Jade vs Seikatsun.PNG|"Alguien ayudeme..." ReAct 2.PNG|Imagen de Jade en Re Act ReAct.PNG|Danna, Ukita y Jade, listos para ReAct Jade y Max Hikari 1.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari Jade y Max Hikari 2.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari 2 Jade y Kuku 1.PNG|Asi Jade le demuestra su cariño a sus amigos. El pastel gigante de Fanloid.PNG|Ven cuñadito!! Te enseñare que es la lucha libre!! Pelea de Cuñados N1.PNG|Pelea de Cuñados... Nivel 1: Amistoso Jade vs Max.PNG|¿¡Me estas retando a mi!? Jade preparada para animar a su pais.PNG|Jade Eden: Apoyando a su pais desde el 11/06/1997 Broken Heart.PNG|Jade cuando su corazon esta roto (Corran por sus vidas o va a matar al primero que se le interponga...) Jade Lluvia.PNG|"Fooooreeeeveeer Alooooneeee" Jade y Camy Matryoshka.PNG|Jade y Camy Matryoshka Jade y Camy Matryoshka 2.PNG|Jade y Camy Matryoshka 2 El viaje Fanloid.PNG|"Espera Maxin , le tengo que contestar el mensaje a Juni" Jaiko.PNG|Jaiko (Ver. JadeEdenCDM) Aiko Sabeeeeeeeeee.PNG|"No!!!!! No es cierto!! El no me gusta!!!" En el mundo fanloid.....PNG|Asi Jade ve la entrada al chat.... Jade Pumas.PNG|Jade en un bonito retrato Tanto Trabajo....PNG|Tanto trabajo... y le sigue quedando mal.... Jade Spice!.PNG|Spice! Sumoru...corre en 3..2..1.PNG|Sumoru no beses a Airine!!!! Sumoru Morira.PNG|Te dije que no la beses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ I Want To Eat Cheese.png|Quiero comer queshito En la aplanadora Kagamine.PNG|Jade cuando robo la aplanadora Kagamine "Rin, Len, Aiko!!! Alcanzenmeee!" Au....PNG|OYE JAKE!! MIRA LO QUE... *Se cae* Au... Sweet Float Flats Jade.PNG|"Entre todos estos inquilinos estallando en felicidad, hay solo uno de ellos que no es nada feliz! Veamos si puedes adivinar quien!" Taraaa.PNG|Taraaaa! Entrenando.PNG Fuuu....PNG|Es que Aiko queria chocolate ToT Hachune Jade.png|Soy una hachuneee! ^^ Papercraft de Jade.png|Wiiiiii tengo mi propio papercraft!! ColorfulxMelosdy Sakura Jade.jpg|Sakura y Jade-ColorfuxMelody jade_y_jake_cosplayando_a_miku_y_a_mikuo_by_jadeedencdm-d6eww5i.jpg|Somos los Hatsu-den! ^^ Jade_Profile.png Senshi-Rocker V.S. Josei Nigthmare.PNG|Nunca Ganaras Nigthmare!! Las Senshis protejeremos a el mundo y por la autoridad que se mo otorga seras castigada!!!! Sakura Jade Hikaru.png|Con Sakura y Hikaru ^^ Hay... es que no te entiendo....PNG|Hay.. es que no te entiendo... Sustos y demas xD.jpg|Pero...que...? *Cara sadica* Las Eden.PNG|Jade y sus dos hermanas cuando ella tienia 5 añitos Jade Rolling Girl.PNG|Rolling Girl Rivalidad Maxima.PNG|OYE YO SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!! Haciendonos Colitas!.PNG|Wow Nako! Te quedo Genial! Ve con el!.PNG|Como quieren que le ha...!? KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Natsu no kyōki.png|Natsu no kyōki Jade y Sakura- Happy Synthesizer.png|Sakura y Jade- Happy Synthesizer descarga (8).jpg Judi ETHen.png|Mesclandome Con Juni Jade Sadica- Onii Yukai.jpg|Me puse Sadica ewe Jade Electric Angel.png|"Eres mi Angel Electrico" Jade Original.jpg|Imagen Utilizada U mad.PNG|U mad, bro? Jade Dark Wood Circus.PNG|Dark Wood Circus Jade Aqui estoy.PNG|Todo lo que se, me lo enseñaron al nacer, y por eso estoy ahora aqui, para darte lo que soy, para cantar asi. Jade I=Fantasy.PNG|I=Fantasy, Fantasy Jade y Lia.PNG|Jade y Lia en 2011 Colorloids.jpg|Yo y los colorloids mas kawaiis!! Jade Y Sutekina.PNG|¡¡Teamwork!! Alice Jade.png|I'm underground I fall dooooooown, I fall doooooooown Jade y Yuki.jpg|¡Yukiiiii! Jade y Kira Felices Pascuas.png|¡Jade Eden te desea unas felices pascuas! JadeJade.png|Un intento de dibujo de Jade con estilo de HDA.... jade_eden_y_towa_kuroi__the_phantom_of_the_opera_by_jadeedencdm-d7siqoz.png|The Phantom of the Opera Reborn Portada.png|Portada del Álbum "Reborn" Colgando_en_tus_Manos_MEI_y_JADE.png|Colgando en tus Manos con Mei Ling TCC_Portada.png|Portada del Álbum "Twelve Capital Colors" N2_Imitation.png|Portada del Single "Imitation" N5_Brain_Revolution_Girl.png|Portada del Single "Brain Revolution Girl" N10_Circus_Monster.png|Portada del Single "Circus Monster" Jade Eden - Memento Mori Cubo.png|Portada del Álbum "Memento Mori" Jade Eden - Adapt Or Perish.png|Portada del Álbum "Adapt Or Perish" Jade_Eden_rEvolution_Cover.png|Portada del Álbum "rEvolution" Portada del Single "The Greatest" Jade_Sara_Akatsuki_Arrival_Cover.png|Portada del Single "Akatsuki Arrival" Jade_Eden_-_EDEN.png|Portada del Álbum "EDEN" Jade_Juni_1_2_Fanclub_FULL.png|Portada del Single "1,2 Fanclub" Jade_Juni_1_2_Fanclub_FULL_ESP.png|Portada del Single "Fanclub de China" Trivia *Su nombre es de origen Español. *Es considerada la "Madonna de los Fanloids Hispanos", sin embargo, también se la considera la "Lee Aaron de los Fanloids Hispanos" debido a que su géneros principales son Heavy Metal (Siendo Lee Aaron la Reina del Heavy Metal) y Pop (Siendo Madonna la Reina del Pop), *Es a menudo emparejada con [[Kashotane Pyku] y con Mei Ling, sin embargo, su pareja canónica es Towa Kuroi. *Según el usuario Evolution Sethley, ella es considerada la Reina de los Fanloids Hispanos. *Su nombre en realidad puede tener varios significados literales, en los cuales se encuetran: **"Piedra preciosa del paraíso" (La traducción más utilizada) **"Piedra preciosa en el paraíso" **"Paraíso color jade" **"Paraíso color verde" **"Paraíso que brilla como un jade" *Su nombre en rōmaji es "Jeido Eden" *Su logo en Japonés Canónico es en hiragana; el logo en katakana no suele ser utilizado con mucha frecuencia *Sus logos en onomástica en vex de decir "Eden Jade" dicen también "Jade Eden", esto se hace para reconocer la procdencia hispana del personaje **Gracias a esto, algunos suelen confundir su nombre con el de "Eden Jade" *Le tiene alergia a la crema. Cuando la huele o esta cerca, suele estornudar hasta alejarse de la crema. Pero cuando la toca o la come, se desmaya por tiempo indefinido (mayormente son 2 días). *Aparecia antes en los "Pequeños dramas CDM". Vestida como Miku Hatsune. Uno de los dramas *Sus segundo nombre y segundo apellido, provienen de los nombres de una wrestler que su creadora admira *Su anime favorito es "Sailor Moon" *No hay momento en el que no se la encuentre utilizando vestuario color verde. En su defecto, utiliza colores neutros. **De hecho, siempre que hace cosplay, adapta el cosplay a sus colores. *Es mitad Vampira, mitad humana. *Su nombre antes iba a ser Jade Hatsune y e iba a ser hermana de Miku *Muchas personas murmuran que su CI es mayor al de 195, pero ni Jade sabe cuanto es (ella dice que alrededor de 170, pero no cree ser tan inteligente) *Es vegetariana ovolactea. *Cumplió un año en la wiki el 02/02/14, siendo una de las fanloids mas antiguas, que aun (ni nunca) fue abandonada. **El 02/02/15 cumplió sus 2 años en la wiki. **El 02/02/16 cumplió sus 3 años en la wiki *El 19 de Diciembre de 2015 fue elegida como "Best Fanloid 2015" en la premiacion homonínima. *Es la primera fanloid de FWHC en ser creada, sin embargo fue añadida al grupo mucho despues. *Por alguna extraña razón, desde mediados de 2016, comenzaron a representar al personaje con color amarillo, siendo su color original el verde. *El 11/06/16 lanzó su primer álbum "Reborn" **Este es, actualmente, el álbum más largo de un Fanloid, con 22 canciones. *Hizo el álbum fanloid más rápido: Memento Mori se terminó y publicó el 05/10/16, mientras que Adapt Or Perish se terminó el 12/10/16 (una semana despues) y se publicó el 13/10/16. Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Basado en MAIKA Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid Categoría:Personajes Originales Categoría:2013 Categoría:FWHC